


3 sentences

by scionavarielle



Series: to love is (to write) [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - World War II, Band Fic, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>only 3 sentences for you to decide</p><p>based on tumblr <a href="http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115580227189/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me-an">3 sentences</a> request</p><p>(1) Hömmels - Band!AU<br/>(2) Marcel Schmelzer/Mats Hummels - Hogwarts!AU<br/>(3) Wojciech Szczesny/Robert Lewandowski - Angel&Demon!AU<br/>(4) Wojciech Szczesny/Robert Lewandowski - WWII Poland Invasion!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mats Hummels/Benedikt Höwedes

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say except, happy reading ;)

**[(Give me a pairing, an AU setting, I will write you a three-sentence fic)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115580227189/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me-an) **

Hömmels. AU setting, Mats is the drummer of a band where Benni is the manager of the band 

It never amazes Benni no matter how many times he has seen the band (when he says band, he actually means Mats Hummels, the drummer) performs from behind the stage.

When everyone gets back after their last song, Mats approaches him, smiling gently and asks, “How’s my performance today?”

And Benni, like any other day, answers the same thing, “Never disappointed.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

[(Give me a pairing, an AU setting, I will write you a three-sentence fic)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115580227189/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me-an) 

Marcel Schmelzer/Mats Hummels. Hogwarts AU.

Marcel thinks that this must be a dream because it’s impossible that the Slytherin Quidditch Captain - Mats Hummels - is kissing him right now, in the middle of empty hallway. 

But with the skillful tongue and hand, Marcel is not one to complain.

Besides, when will he, some geek from Ravenclaw, get a chance to have a taste of the fine captain?


	3. Wojciech Szczesny/Robert Lewandowski

Wojciech Szczesny/Robert Lewandowski. Angel and Demons!AU

[(Give me a pairing, an AU setting, I will write you a three-sentence fic)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115580227189/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me-an) 

Lewy shifts a little bit when the angel walks closer, getting into his personal space, somehow making him aches because of the light that the angel posses that hurt him anytime the angel is so close with him. 

Knowing what he does to Lewy, the Angel – Wojciech or Woj  – smirks and says, “Do you know what’s the fun of being an angel?”

When Lewy doesn’t reply, Woj chuckles and continues. “It’s when he has  _captured_ a devil and make  _it_ his like this, that’s the fun.”


	4. Chapter 4

for [yan](https://twitter.com/CreepyEnigma)

Wobert. WW II AU German Invasion of Poland

They had seen what the Germans could do  –  _mass execution,_  people were shot,  _civilians were killed  –_ and they know it’ll be about time before the Poland lose and they’ll get caught. 

Eyes stare at each other, listening to the obvious sound of the planes, hands intertwine once last time. Squishing Woj’s hand tight, Lewy whispers, “I’ll go with you, wherever you go.” 

* * *

**_[(Give me a pairing, an AU setting, I will write you a three-sentence fic)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115580227189/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me-an)_  **


End file.
